


Unexpected

by TheNightOwls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Agressive Prompto, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Reader Insert, Singing, Voice Kink, porn with plot?, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwls/pseuds/TheNightOwls
Summary: The reader catches Prompto singing for the first time, what will ensue?





	Unexpected

      You had known Prompto for a long while, in fact, you had been dating him for almost as long. Two years now, wasn’t it? But even so, the entire time you had known him, he never sang in front of you. Be it by accident or not, he was self conscious of his voice amongst many other things. But even though the two of you had been together for so long, Prompto still refrained from even humming a tune when you’re around. Although you hadn’t paid mind to it, not being that important, till today.  
     The day you heard him sing.  
      It was one of those rare times that he would be home all day, a day off and of course he was going to spend it home with you. You had left early that morning to get a few things at the store to make sure the both of you didn’t go hungry. Always forgetting to buy food when he wasn’t around since you were rarely home yourself because of your job.  
      While you were gone he thought he would take a quick shower so when you got back he would have the whole day to spend with you, uninterrupted. A short shower turned into a long one as he got caught up in singing to a song himself he heard recently that was stuck in his head. He was so distracted he hadn’t heard you come in.  
      Going into the kitchen, you set the groceries down before you thought you heard music. Inquiring questioningly as you walked further into the house, you heard the shower turn off and without the running water, you were able to hear clearly.  
       And bless the six you could.  
       At first you were unsure when you first entered if you were hearing right, but once you could confirm that yes, it was definitely music you heard, you knew it had to be Prompto, singing. And it was shocking.  
       Having never heard him sing before, you wondered why he kept such a talent from you because his voice sounded like it was given to him by the six themselves. Maybe it was just you, but his voice sent shivers down your spine and you never wanted him to stop.  
      But unfortunately, he couldn’t fuck you and sing at the same time.  Because the way he sounded in your ears, made you wet from just hearing him alone and all other thoughts for the day were lost as all you could think of doing was finding your amazing boyfriend and making the next sounds that came out of him, be his moans.  
     Slinking up to your bedroom that was connected to the bathroom, you heard him walk in, still having not noticed you were home apparently as he had his eyes closed and was still singing a song you did not know, quietly to himself. Gently drying off his hair, he turned his back to you and set the towel for his hair on the bed. Another wrapped around his waist. And before he could turn around and do anything else, you quietly sneaked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and placed kisses on his shoulder up to his neck.  
     He squeaked and instantly stopped singing, shocked by your presence he wasn’t aware of till that moment.  
     "H-hey babe… what a-are you…"  
      “Shhh, why did you stop singing?” You asked him as you continued to kiss a line up his neck.  
     "W-what do you.. I mean, I didn’t know…" He stumbled on his words, distracted by your kisses and still a little frazzled by your sudden appearance.  
     "But I loved it… really… it makes me feel all kinds of ways…" You say as you nibble on his ear lightly.  
     "Y-yeah?“ He whimpers.  
     "Yeah.” You moan in his ear, taking one of the hands you had placed on his waist and bringing it down to his hip, scratching your nails along his skin. Then latching your mouth onto the sweet spot on his neck, biting down.  
     Unbeknownst to most, Prompto liked it rough. So your actions immediately drew a response from him, a response you were hoping for.  
    He turned around so fast you hoped he hadn’t given himself whiplash. Prompto grabbed you by the hips with a fire in his eyes that made you tremble at the thought of what was to happen next.  
    You were backing into a wall, and although fully clothed, it didn’t seem to deter him. His mouth on yours the second your back hit and he kissed you in a way that had you seeing stars. With such force and passion it shocked you almost every time that this was the same Prompto you were dating.  
      He grabbed your ass, giving a quick squeeze before bringing his hands down to the back of your thighs and hiking them up for you to wrap around his hips. Which you easily complied and did, shocked the towel had yet to fall from around his hips from all the rough treatment it was receiving.  
       Kissing him back with as much force as he did you, you wrapped your arms around his neck as soon as he picked you up, and carded your fingers through his still wet hair. Only to pull gently at the strands and hearing him growl out your name in warning. All you did was smirk and do it again.  
     He bit your bottom lip, hard, almost enough to make it bleed. You gasped as he pulled back with a smirk before letting you go entirely, setting you down on the floor with more ease than you expected.  
      You watched him turn around and walk towards your shared bed. You let out a little whine. “Promptoooo… please, you can’t just leave me-”  
      “Who said we were finished? Take your cloths off, then come here.” He said as he sat down on the bed, facing you.  
       You raised an eyebrow as a slow smirk fell on your lips and you walked towards him. “What are you gonna do?” You challenged him.  
       "Make you beg for it.“ A shiver ran down your spine again and you wanted to moan just at his words. You loved getting Prompto going like this.  
      So you did what he said and slowly slipped off your cloths in front of him. He just watched with a lazy smirk on his face, a tent growing with the towel still wrapped around him. And when you got down to just your bra and panties, Prompto motioned you to come over to him.  
    Stepping up close, he grabbed your hips again and turned you around, slightly confused till he made for you to sit down in his lap. Your back against his chest, he quickly dove his one hand down underneath your panty line. A loud moan came from you as his fingers delved right onto your dripping core.  
    Prompto gave a chuckle. "Wow Y/N, I didn’t expect you to be this wet for me.”  
    “Well maybe it because I’ve never heard you sing-g… ohhh…. And your voice alone makes me want to come.”  
     "Mmm, I’m gonna have to sing around you more often then.“ He says, and before you even have to chance to reply, his hand is moving in circular motions in between your thighs, causing you to gasp for breath and writhe against him.  
    He attached his lips to your neck, licking and biting his way down to your shoulder and back up again. You latch your hands onto his thighs in between your own and dig your nails into his skin, causing him to let out a deep groan and buck up against you, feeling his hard length press up against your ass.  
    Prompto then increased the speed of his fingers until you were calling out his name breathlessly. He moved his fingers up to your clit and rubbed against it in harsh motions.  
You were just about to cum and Prompto knew because the sounds you were making were only getting louder, he stopped.  
    You turned your head around to him with a glare, ready to give him a piece of your mind for getting you so close before stopping. That is until you saw the look in his eyes. He wasn’t gonna let it end that easily, he wanted to break you.  
     He grabbed your hips to help you stand up before he stood up behind you, telling to you keep facing away. His hands went to the clasp on your bra and unhooked it before shoving it away, onto the floor somewhere. He then told you to remove your panties, to which you did as he finally unwrapped his towel and dropped it to the ground.  
      You turned and saw him in all his glory before your eyes traveled up to his, and you both kept eye contact. You still being slightly breathless from before, and he grabbed you to turn you around and push you down on the bed. His gaze full of heat towards you as you stared at him the same way as he agonizingly slow, crawled over your body.  
     He brings his lips down and kisses you slowly, sweetly, much unlike the pace of things before and you knew he was teasing you. You tried to lean up and deepen the kiss but he only pulled away with a grin before bringing his lips down to your collarbone and making a slow track down.  
    "Pleaseee Prompto, I don’t know how much more I can take, I need you.” You say in a low tone, looking up in his eyes as he leans up to look back at you with that same smirk.  
     "Like I said babe, I want you to beg for it…" He says before his lips descend down once more, but onto your chest this time, wrapping them around one of your nipples while his hand attends to the other.  
      Making little noises as you squirmed underneath his touch, when you thought his teasing couldn’t get worse, he started humming! The same song as before and in involuntarily made your arms wrap around him to pull your body close to his own, but he resisted. And continued humming as his mouth and fingers switched places.  
     As his tongue swirled around your nipple underneath sealed lips, you were just surprised the boy could hum and to that without sounding at all muffled.  
     You made a little noise in protest as you felt your core throbbing at being touched then ignored before your release. “Prompto please…” You whimpered, hoping he’d give you what you wanted soon, not sure how much more teasing you could take.  
     "Please what?“ He asked before he continued humming, moving one of his hands down between your thighs again to tease at your entrance. You let out a low moan before you bucked up towards his hand and he pulled away again.  
    "Six Prompto! I want you to fuck me! I need you inside me right-” You couldn’t even finish your frustrated sentence because right then he moved his member in place against your core, before pushing roughly in.  
    You let out a loud moan at the slightly pained, but mostly pleasured feeling once he was fully inside you. Your hands immediately going to his hair again, you gave a rough pull before he let out a moan right next to your ear and started pumping in and out of your core.  
    The sounds he were making were almost as good as his singing and you were determined to hear more. You wrapped you legs around his waist to pull him closer and at a deeper angle that had you both let out a loud moan at the feeling. And knowing he liked it as such, you brought your hands to his upper back and brought your nails to trek all the way down. He hissed at the feeling before picking up his speed and groaning your name into your ear, which only spurred you on more and drew you closer to your release.  
    Holding onto him for dear life as he pounded into you, your moans go louder as he went in harder, leaning up to get you at just that right angle, hitting that spot inside you that almost made you yell out.  
    Breathing hard, he leaned down to you ear and said, “Y/N… I want… to hear you when you come. I only… want to hear you scream… my name.” He says breathlessly as he keeping going at an unimaginable speed, his length slamming into your core with each thrust.  
    “Y-yes… but I’m close Prom… I j-just need..” You trail off as he moves his hand, knowing exactly what you want, as his fingers move to your clit, rubbing furiously at the little bundle of nerves to help you move closer to your release.  
     And if it wasn’t enough already, the boy managed to start humming, leaning down in your ear for only you to hear. And that’s all you needed.  
     You were driven over the edge and just like Prompto requested, you were screaming his name from your lips, as your back arched up into his chest. Spurred by your walls tightening around his length and his name on your lips, he followed closely after you, letting out a deep groan as he emptied himself inside you.  
     As you both came down from seeing the stars together, he immediately rolled off to the side, taking you with him and into his arms as he made so you were resting atop his chest as you both caught your breath.  
     "That was…wow… “ Prompto didn’t even have words for what had just occurred, but it was only early afternoon and he was ready to curl up with you for a nap. Being the dominant one took a lot out of the sunshine boy. But he loved it and how you got when he showed that side of himself to you.  
    "Yeah… and to think, if you had sang in front of me with your amazing voice before, this could have happened sooner.”  
     "You liked my voice that much?“ He looks down at you with a curious look.  
     "Prompto, your mere voice made me wet. Let alone the fact that I never beg.”  
     "Wow babe, you should have said something before! I’ll sing for you all the time~“ He stated with a grin and you just chuckled before the thought of him singing at the most inconvenient times and places.  
      He wouldn’t do that to you, would he?  
       If the grin on his face said anything, you knew he would.  
      All you could do was give a small sigh, knowing that this new discovery would be the death of you, as you buried your face in her neck and closed your eyes for a little afternoon nap.


End file.
